Dschihadismus
__INDEX__ thumb|250px|[[Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001]] Der Begriff Dschihadismus (arabisch Dschihad; deutsch Kampf, Anstrengung) bezeichnet „die Kampfmethode zur Errichtung eines islamischen Gottesstaates bzw. einer islamischen Weltordnung (nizam alanu), wobei die Scharia die einzig gültige Rechtsordnung bilden soll“.Stefan Hansen: Neue deutsche Sicherheitsarchitektur. Ist eine Reform der Kompetenzverteilung zwischen Polizeibehörden, Nachrichtendiensten und den Streitkräften notwendig? Frankfurt am Main 2009, S. 28 Dschihadisten sind in Form von Terrorismus, Guerillakriegen, Bürgerkriegen und interstaatlichen Kriegen oder in okkupierten Gebieten als Milizen aktiv und verfügen über eigene Ausbildungslager und logistische Zentren.Astrid Bötticher, Miroslav Mareš: Extremismus: Theorien – Konzepte – Formen, München 2012, S. 260 Als wichtigster Träger des Dschihadismus gilt das al-Qaida-Netzwerk. Für den Westen stellt der Dschihadismus ein großes sicherheitspolitisches Problem dar. Ideologie Die Ideologie des Dschihadismus umfasst Antiamerikanismus bzw. die Ablehnung westlicher Denk- und LebensweiseKhalid Duran (Hrsg.)/Michael Pohly (Hrsg.): Osama bin Laden und der internationale Terrorismus. München, Ullstein Verlag, 2001, S. 42 und betrachtet „sämtliche weltliche Autorität als nicht bindend für Muslime“.Thomas Steinmetz: Globaler Kleinkrieg. Untersuchung der Struktur des substaatlichen Akteurs, Frankfurt am Main 2011, S. 160 Die Autoren Hasan al-Banna, Sayyid Qutb und al-Maududi gelten als zentrale Theoretiker des Dschihadismus.Thomas Steinmetz: Globaler Kleinkrieg. Untersuchung der Struktur des substaatlichen Akteurs, Frankfurt am Main 2011, S. 98 Das wichtigste Dokument ist die Gründungserklärung der Islamischen Weltfront für den heiligen Krieg gegen die Juden und Kreuzfahrer: :„In order to obey the Almighty, we hereby give the following judgement: The judgement to kill and fight Americans and their allies, whether civilian or military, is an obligation for every Muslim who is able to do so in any country … Launch a raid on the American soldiers of Satan and their allies of the Devil.“ Diese 1998 von mehreren Islamistenführern unter Vorsitz von Osama bin Laden verabschiedete Erklärung verdeutlicht Strategie und Ideologie des Dschihadismus.Johannes Urban: Die Bekämpfung des Internationalen Islamistischen Terrorismus, Wiesbaden 2006, S. 61 Dschihadistische Strategien Bassam Tibi versteht den Dschihadismus als militärische Komponente des Islamismus.Bassam Tibi: Der neue Totalitarismus. „Heiliger Krieg“ und westliche Sicherheit, Darmstadt 2004, S. 106 Die Art und Weise der europäischen Zuwanderungspolitik (u. a. durch Vernachlässigung vitaler Sicherheitsinteressen) habe den Dschihadismus begünstigt, so Tibi. Walid Phares nennt dagegen sechs dschihadistische Strategien, die aber nicht alle zum Mittel der Gewalt greifen: # Ökonomischer Jihad (Öl als Waffe) # Ideologischer Jihad (Intellektuelle Penetration) # Politischer Jihad (Erweichung der Politik) # Intelligence Jihad (Infiltration im Land) # Subversiver Jihad (hinter der feindlichen Linie unter deren rechtlichem Schutz) # Diplomatischer Jihad (Kontrolle der Außenpolitik)Walid Phares: Future Jihad. Terrorist Strategies against the West, New York 2005, S. 137 Dschihadismus nach dem Arabischen Frühling Nach den Umstürzen und Unruhen in diversen arabischen Ländern ab Jahresende 2010/Jahresbeginn 2011 veränderte sich die Struktur des Dschihadismus grundlegend.Behnam Said="Djihadismus nach dem Arabischen Frühling und das Vermittlungsangebot Muhammad al-Zawahiris". Al-Qaida-Regionalfilialen, etwa al-Qaida im Islamischen Maghrib, nutzten die Revolutionswirren und versorgten sich aus unbewachten Waffendepots wie sie auch die teils recht unbewachten Grenzen, etwa zwischen Algerien und Tunesien oder zwischen Tunesien und Libyen, und den dadurch neu gewonnenen Bewegungsspielraum nutzten. Zudem entstanden diverse dschihadistische Gruppierungen und Netzwerke, die keinen, oder in teils auch keinen offenen, organisatorischen Bezug zu al-Qaida vorwiesen und die sich oft den Namen Ansar al-Scharia (Unterstützer der Scharia) gaben. Das Spektrum der Gruppierungen war nun deutlich breiter als zuvor, was wiederum zu vielerlei Diskussionen über Taktiken und Ausrichtungen der Bewegung führte. Zum einen wurde darüber diskutiert, ob und wenn ja, in welcher Form, man sich an parlamentarischen Prozessen beteiligen soll. Zum anderen wurde erkennbar, etwa in Äußerungen von Muhammad al-Zawahiri, Bruder des al-Qaida Führers Aiman al-Zawahiri, dass die dschihadistische Bewegung nun den Zeitpunkt für gekommen sah, sich um die Errichtung islamischer Staaten und Gesellschaften zu kümmern, anstatt sich allzu stark auf den "Fernen Feind" (westliche Staaten) zu konzentrieren. Einige Gruppierungen, wie Ansar al-Scharia in Tunesien, wollten dazu zunächst den Rückhalt der Bevölkerung gewinnen, andere, eher al-Qaida orientierte Milizen, sahen weiterhin den bewaffneten Kampf als vorrangiges und jederzeit richtiges Mittel zur Erreichung ihrer Ziele an. Neue Impulse erfuhr die dschihadistische Bewegung dann vor allem durch den Krieg in Syrien, der immer mehr Attraktivität für nicht-syrische Dschihadisten gewann. Literatur * Uwe Backes, Eckhard Jesse: Islamismus – Djihadismus – Totalitarismus – Extremismus, in: Backes/Jesse (Hrsg.): Jahrbuch Extremismus und Demokratie, Band 14, Baden-Baden 2002, S. 13–26. * Nicole Klitzsch: Politische Strategien zwischen Djihadismus und Verhandlungstisch, Hamburg 2006 * Bassam Tibi: Vom klassischen Djihad zum terroristischen Djihadismus – Der irreguläre Krieg der Islamisten und die neue Weltunordnung, in: Backes/Jesse (Hrsg.): Jahrbuch Extremismus und Demokratie, Band 14, Baden-Baden 2002, S. 27–44 * Ruth Bigalke, Marwan Abou-Taam: Die Ideologie Osama bin Ladens. Vom Islamismus zum Djihadismus, in: M. H. W. Möllers/R. C. van Ooyen (Hrsg.), Politischer Extremismus 1: Formen und aktuelle Entwicklungen, Frankfurt am Main, Verlag für Polizeiwissenschaften, 2007, S. 381–387. Weblinks * Islam, Islamismus und Jihadismus in den Medien, Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dschihad Kategorie:Islam Kategorie:Islamistischer Terrorismus